Pandora's Gift Part 2
With Toxitron unleashed, and Megatron in the process of mining Dark Energon, the darkest hour for the Autobots begins. Or does it?... Plot Sweden I Megatron asks Toxitron if he's waiting for a starting gun. Toxitron then leaves, and Onslaught asks if they can trust Toxitron. Shockwave mentions that Toxitron was originally known as "Wreckage", before the Decepticon Scientist Jhiaxus had enlisted him for experiments on how to produce living weapons. Onslaught asks what became of Jhiaxus, and Shockwave mentions that he went missing while in search of Unicron. Onslaught asks why, and Megatron mentions that he ordered Jhiaxus to find Unicron, as Phase One of his plan to use Dark Energon. Megatron continues to mention that Dark Energon can only work, if Unicron still exists. Megatron congratulates Onslaught with recruiting Toxitron. He then orders the Combaticons to join the rest of the Decepticons in slaying all humans in the village above. Megatron begins to leave, as he orders the Miners to continue mining for Dark Energon. A Miner asks where Megatron is going, and Megatron mentions that he will wait for news in his new throne. Megatron then flies away. Texas Wheeljack emerges from the ground and spots all of his injured allies. He tries to lift Windblade from the wreckage, but is stung by the toxic sludge. Wheeljack then contacts Fort Max, and asks for assistance. Blaster tells them that Bumblebee, Gears, and Ratchet are on their way. Wheeljack thanks Blaster. Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Gears arrive, and Ratchet scans the injured Autobots. Ratchet asks what happened, and Wheeljack mentions a transformer with the ability to radiate and shoot toxic sludge. Ratchet mentions that he's heard of one, an old Decepticon named "Wreckage". Wreckage was one of Megatron's recruits for the next generation of Squadron X, and was transformed into Toxitron. Ratchet mentions that Perceptor invented a coating to protect some transformers from Toxic sludge, in the case they came across toxic material, including Toxitron. Fort Max I Inside the Medical Bay in Fort Max, Windblade wakes up, and finds Springer and Jetfire recovering. Ratchet tells Windblade to rest, as she is still contaminated with Toxic material. Windblade mentions that they didn't even get close to Toxitron, before she was covered in sludge. As Ratchet watches over the injured Autobots, and Medix tries to separate Tailgate and Cliffjumper, Gears leaves to consult with Optimus Prime. Optimus tells Gears that one of Jhiaxus's greatest experiments now roams the Earth, and they will face certain doom if they don't head to Sweden to stop Megatron. Gears asks what they can do, and Optimus orders Gears to contact all Autobot forces, and rally them to Fort Max. Gears tells Optimus that he'll order Jazz. Ultra Magnus warns Optimus that a group of Decepticons led by Blitzwing is attacking the N.E.S.T. Supermax in Colorado. Optimus orders Ultra Mag us to send the Elite Guard to deal with them. Magnus's Mini-Con, Minimus Ambus, walks into the Medical Bay and tells Medix that he'll take over, as she is being summoned by Optimus Prime. Medix leaves, as Minimus Ambus uses diffusion to free Cliffjumper and Tailgate from the cement block. Kup then tells Cliffjumper and Tailgate to prepare for another battle. Ratchet asks what battle, and Kup tells him that Optimus is rallying all Autobots to head to Sweden, where Megatron is. Ratchet then tells Kup to give him time, as he's still curing the Autobots infected by Toxitron. Kup tells Ratchet that he has an hour. Within Gimlin Facility, Elizabeth and Natalie arrive. After spotting debris, Elizabeth asks what happened, and Calibreak mentions that Gimlin Facility was attacked by MachiNations, and they stole the AllSpark. Elizabeth mentions that she hasn't seen MachiNations ever since she met Scattershot. Elizabeth asks where Windblade is, and Calibreak mentions that she is in Fort Max, being looked after by Ratchet. Calibreak leaves, and Elizabeth asks where he's going. Calibreak mentions that Optimus Prime is rallying all Autobots to Fort Max. Elizabeth and Natalie join the Wreckers, as they go through a GroundBridge. Cybertron, Millions of Years Ago... Wreckage enters Jhiaxus's Lab in Hell's Point. Jhiaxus tells Wreckage that he is glad he is there. Wreckage asks Jhiaxus to make it quick, as he is being summoned back to the battlefield by Megatron. Jhiaxus tells Wreckage that once he's done, he'll devastate the battlefield even further. Wreckage then asks Jhiaxus what he plans on doing, and Jhiaxus tells him that he's going to apply Tox-En to Wreckage. Wreckage attempts to leave, but is knocked out by Jhiaxus's guard, Sideways. When Wreckage wakes up, Jhiaxus asks Wreckage for forgiveness, as he isn't poisoning Wreckage, but combining his physiology with Tox-En, meaning that he has the power to control toxic material. Wreckage asks to be freed. Jhiaxus tells him that he will, once they've dropped him. Wreckage asks where they are, and Sideways opens doors from under them, showing that they are flying into battle. Wreckage's constraints then pull him down, and Wreckage lands in the battle below. Wreckage is welcomed by X-Gunner, who tells him that they are pinned down by a group of Autobots led by Delta Seeker. Wreckage runs into battle against the Autobots, and Delta Seeker orders everyone to attack Wreckage. Wreckage sends bolt of toxic lightning at the Autobots, slaying a few. Delta Seeker engages Wreckage, nicknaming him "Toxitron". Wreckage then grabs Delta Seeker and melts his neck. Wreckage returns to the Decepticons, and tells X-Gunner that he is going to see Megatron. X-Gunner mentions that Megatron is on another planet fighting Guardian Prime. Wreckage then kills X-Gunner and tells the others that they'll say nothing, unless they want to hare the same fate as X-Gunner and Delta Seeker. Sweden II Toxitron then begins firing toxic sludge upon the Swedish, killing them. The Swedish Military arrives, and begins firing. Dreadbot and Toxitron then begin firing back at the Military. Sideways joins them, and Toxitron recognizes him. Sideways tells Toxitron that he had nothing to do with what happened, that he no longer serves Jhiaxus. Toxitron tells Sideways to stay away from him, as Toxitron sends a canister of Toxic Sludge at the military, exposing them and killing them. Some soldiers begin to emerge from the ground, turning into skeletal zombies. Toxitron mentions that he never seen that happen before. Toxitron then leaves to talk to Megatron, as Sidewyas, Dreadbot, and Airachnid continue slaying humans. Airachnid fires upon the zombies, and they begin to walk towards the Citadel. Airachnid stops firing, and mentions that Toxitron might have a power that she has never seen before. Airachnid then turns around, and finds the Insecticons flying South towards the Capitol, Stockholm. Airachnid flies after them, wondering where they are going to. Fort Max II Elita One informs Optimus that all Autobot forces are within Fort Max. Optimus tells Elita to lead them into Sweden. Elita accepts her task, and leaves. Ironhide approaches Optimus and asks if he's joining. Optimus tells Ironhide that he senses a bigger evil in Sweden, an evil bigger than Megatron and Toxitron combined. Ironhide asks if it is truly wise to go to Sweden, and Optimus mentions that if they don't and the evil is freed, it will bring death upon Humanity. Windblade and the other Autobots emerge and meet with Elita within the GroundBridge Chamber. Elita tells her fellow Autobots that they are going head first into Sweden to stop Megatron from amassing Dark Energon. William Lennox assembles N.E.S.T. as Elita One orders Blaster to open a GroundBridge. All Autobots enter the GroundBridge, and the GroundBridge closes. Sweden III In Stockholm, Airachnid arrives as the Insecticons attack Stockholm. She approaches Sharpshot and asks what they are doing. Sharpshot tells her that they've been ordered to neutralize Stockholm, capture the Prime Minister and the Swedish Royal Family, and bring them back to Megatron as prisoners. Airachnid tells the Insecticons to continue wasting the humans, as she goes after the targets. She then flies away and attacks Solliden Palace. She captures Prince Siegfried and Princess Aphrodite. She then fires upon the Palace, seemingly killing much of the Royal Family. In the United States, William Fowler watches as a News Reporter reports on the attack on Sweden. In Northern Sweden, Toxitron approaches Megatron. He informs Megatron about the affects of his Tox-En on the humans. Megatron tells Toxitron to go to Shockwave to make Tox-En bombs, so they may begin bombing cities at will. Before Toxitron leaves, Sideways enters the throne-room, where he has escorted the zombified humans. Megatron tells Toxitron and Sideways that they've found a new army, in which Optimus Prime would not wish to harm... TO BE CONTINUED... Featured Characters * Decepticons ** Wreckage/ Toxitron ** Megatron ** Combaticons *** Onslaught ** Shockwave ** Jhiaxus (Flashback) ** Sideways ** X-Gunner (Flashback) ** Dreadbot ** Airachnid ** Insecticons *** Skrapnel *** Bombshell *** Kickback *** Hardshell *** Sharpshot *** Bombshock * Autobots ** Rallybots *** Wheeljack ** Omnibots *** Windblade ** Blaster ** Bumblebee ** Gears ** Ratchet ** Springer ** Jetfire ** Elite Guard *** Rescuebots **** Medix ** Tailgate ** Cliffjumper ** Optimus Prime ** Ultra Magnus *** Minimus Ambus ** Kup ** Wreckers *** Calibreak ** Delta Seeker (Flashback) ** Elita One ** Ironhide * Humans ** Elizabeth Oxton ** Natalie Knightley ** N.E.S.T. *** William Lennox ** Prince Siegfried von Zidltiz-Wilhelm ** Princess Aphrodite Wilhelm-Schwinghammer ** William Fowler Soundtrack * "Come with me Now" by KONGOS * "Sweet Dreams" by Marylin Manson Episode Casualties * Delta Seeker * X-Gunner Notes TBE